


超级Mark

by mrsupertomato



Series: 清水喜剧ABO [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	超级Mark

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

       “你他妈的说啥？！”  
　　任何人，包括他妈妈都一定想象不出Mark居然会有表情如此精彩的一天，这些变化还都是因为一个消息而发生的，短短那么几秒，Mark就像那些奶油爆米花一样剧烈的爆发着一些本来应该属于正常人类的情感。而在此种情况之下通常人类做出的反应我们俗称为“冲动”，既然此时此刻Mark突变成了一会儿正常人，那么就意味着他是没有例外可循的。  
　　Mark当然听清了Dustin说的是什么，只不过那令他的服务器过载导致了崩溃，因为没有任何一个——那其中必须算上Mark——Alpha喜欢听到他们自己的omega要去把孩子打掉。是的没错，即使Mark长的比Eduardo矮，在alpha里更谈不上强壮，但他就是个alpha。这些使他总被小瞧成beta因素，Eduardo可不在乎，他的omega就是那么爱他！那种迷恋程度到了那时候Mark只有智商和嘴炮这两个开挂的技能点外别无其它，他也像鸡妈妈护孩子一样爱他！  
　　那些评论Eduardo选择伴侣的品味奇怪的家伙通通被Mark给黑了——他们当着Mark的面讽刺他本人没情商没人性这种事情他还能容忍些，最多也就是让他们失业而已，但是任何人都不能他妈的往他的Wardo身上扯！  
　　“这他妈的怎么回事儿Chris？我只不过是去开了半个小时的会。”  
　　“我怎么知道你又干了什么让你前夫精神崩溃的事儿！”  
　　Mark觉得大概没有人比他更加恨“前夫”这个词儿了。Andrew每天都跟他daddy偷偷通电话，“偷偷”的意思就是背着他！他丈夫和他们儿子居然合起伙来对付他，他们本来是一家的好嘛！  
　　事情的原因大概还是Sean，那是非典型意义上的Sean，非常无辜的在自己的婚礼上躺枪的Sean。Mark当时可称不上有什么脑子，他带着已经怀孕三个多月的Eduardo去参加Dustin和Sean的婚礼。本来在去那的路上还好，他们只有Andrew这么一个小混蛋算的上是个麻烦。现在回想起来Mark觉得他当时应该注意到那些细节，但他又不是靠做侦探吃饭的，而且他觉得他已经来不及转行了。  
　　他不记得他告没告诉过Wardo他知道Sean是个omega，并且他真的千真万确没跟他搞上过也没想跟他搞上过，他早就已经有Wardo了，虽然等了挺长时间他才真的和Wardo结婚，但那些都不是重点，重点就是Mark一直在乎过的那些omega，beta可能还有alpha——Mark的口味有时候是有点儿奇怪——在Wardo出现以后就彻底从Mark的存档里删除了，并且以后多次尝试的Wardo以外的家伙根本不能输入。  
　　但是Eduardo在觉察到Sean不是个beta而是个omega的时候，可能已经开始不动声色的发火了。  
　　那天当天也并没有发生什么，往后的一个星期也没有发生什么，他们的日子过得和以前没什么两样，然后在又一个星期的周五晚上，Wardo在晚饭后把离婚合同递给他，那表情和在早上把填字游戏递给他的时候几乎没有差别。最令Mark想打自己脸的一件事儿就是他意识到的时候已经签完字了，还有Andrew那个小混蛋，他早就和他Daddy串通好了。  
　　Mark在那个倒霉的13号星期五的晚上不但被他丈夫给离婚了，他丈夫还把他铐在了茶几上，然后把他的车胎扎爆了，并且当晚就飞去了新加坡。  
　　“Chris，Wardo会不会跟要跟别人结婚了？他不能这么对我！”  
　　“你居然都不在乎下你那未出生的女儿吗？”  
　　“我为什么要在乎一个可能比Andrew更加混蛋的小混蛋。”  
　　“如果你还想和你丈夫复婚就小心点儿说话，Mark。”  
　　“我已经知道隐瞒的后果了，坦诚才是我们之间真正需要的。”  
　　Chris完全不知道应该怎么吐槽他的老板，他猜测也许他的老朋友的出厂配置一定有很大的缺陷或者偏差之类的，而且到现在他也搞不懂那么好的Eduardo怎么会被Mark这家伙迷住，这样的情商都被红牛冲洗没的人类是怎么得到这样的好运的。  
　　如果仅仅是依靠现在的情况，Chris完全能肯定的预言出这次Mark依然会复婚失败，前提是Mark的狗屎运没发挥作用的话。

 

FIN.


End file.
